


Inside

by Lea_J_Sinclair, Shadow_Of_Moon, WTF_MOSK



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты должен сказать ему, Чарльз, - в который раз повторила Рэйвен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** продырявливание черепа

— Ты должен сказать ему, Чарльз, - в который раз повторила Рэйвен.  
Она сидела в своем любимом кресле в библиотеке, свернувшись в абсолютно кошачий клубок.  
Рэйвен появилась неожиданно. Чарльз, как и много лет назад, спустился ночью на кухню, и обнаружил там синюю женщину, с хозяйским видом рывшуюся в холодильнике. Поначалу она держалась холодно - ей было неловко. Сообщила Чарльзу, что пришла исключительно к Эрику, который "безвылазно засел тут, словно собрался выйти на пенсию". Чарльз предложил чаю, и сказал, что в шкафу осталось печенье. Рэйвен согласилась на чай, раз уж какао в этом доме теперь не водится.  
И вот они сидели в библиотеке уже третий час и говорили обо всем.  
—Сказать что? Знаешь, дорогой, а может быть я не могу ходить не от того, что ты перебил мне позвоночник пулей, а потому, что я чувствовал чертову монету, проходящую через мою голову?  
— Примерно так, — спокойно согласилась Рэйвен. — А потом он убьет тебя за то, что ты не сказал раньше, и будет прав. Я бы на его месте так и сделала.  
—Эрику вообще не надо этого знать, — буркнул Чарльз.  
Он бы и Рэйвен не сказал, если бы за последний месяц они не ссорились с Эриком раз десять, и дважды это обвинение едва не срывалось у него с языка. Нужно было выговориться хоть кому-то.  
— Я хорошо знаю Магнето, Чарльз. Я знаю, что ему будет от этого очень больно. Но я так же знаю, что ему будет гораздо хуже, если когда-нибудь он узнает случайно.  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и зарылся обеими руками в волосы, потянул, словно хотел вытянуть из головы неприятные воспоминания.  
— Когда ты уже обрежешь эти дурацкие патлы? — пробурчала Рэйвен. — Тебе не идет!

Эрик, к легкому удивлению Чарльза, захват мира пока не планировал. Он просто пришел и занял свою старую комнату с видом, будто так и надо. А когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга дольше, чем на полчаса, Эрик попытался наладить отношения с Магдой и Пьетро, и вышло это не очень хорошо. Попытка просто прийти к ним домой закончилась тем, что Магда дала ему пощечину раньше, чем Эрик успел открыть рот, и захлопнула дверь перед его лицом. Пьетро вначале наорал, а потом отказался разговаривать. Эрик попытался подлизаться подарком, но обнаружил коробку, которую две минуты назад оставил под дверью, стоящей на сидении машины.  
Настроение это ему не улучшило, так что весь вечер он валялся у Чарльза и смотрел по телевизору какой-то странный фантастический сериал. Сериал был популярен у подростков, и Чарльз решил, что Эрик таким образом ищет темы для общения с сыном.  
Не лучшее время для выяснения отношений, как ни крути.

Ночью тоже было не лучшее время. Чарльз проснулся от того, что Эрик едва слышно стонал сквозь зубы. Они нечасто спали в одной постели, но сегодня оба отключились в объятиях друг-друга. Чарльз осторожно тряхнул его за плечо, чтобы разбудить. Телепатии сейчас безумно не хватало, но лекарство выветрится часа через четыре, не раньше.  
Эрик резко сел и сбросил его руку — не узнал спросонок. Он тяжело дышал, сразу же включил лампу, и Чарльз заслонил рукой глаза.  
— Плохой сон?  
— Хуже некуда.  
Он помолчал немного, но потом негромко пояснил:  
— Снилось, что Шоу здесь, ходит по дому. Что он каким-то образом выжил там, на Кубе. И пришел мстить мне... Нам.  
— Он мертв! — Вырвалось у Чарльза. — Я точно знаю.  
Эрик вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Когда я заморозил Шоу, я был с ним... Слышал его мысли, — Чарльз замялся, не зная стоит ли продолжать.  
Лицо у Эрика было бесстрастным, а в глазах — страх.  
— Как это было? — Тихо спросил он.  
Что ему сказать? Правду?  
Полтора дюйма сверкающего металла. Шоу знает каждую царапину на блестящих гранях, а Чарльз – ученый, и поэтому он слишком хорошо представляет, что сейчас будет. Если только Эрика не удастся остановить. Но друг не слышит его из-за шлема, и ребро монеты врезается в плоть. Не то, чтобы Чарльз никогда не присутствовал на вскрытиях, но сейчас все иначе. Острие скальпеля, оказывается, в разы милосерднее ребристой грани, которая крутится, сдирает кожу по миллиметру и пускает тонкую струйку крови к переносице. Шоу воет и мечется внутри головы, но Чарльз знает, что это еще не боль. Надкостница сдается с едва слышным сочным хрустом – и вот тогда приходит настоящая боль. А вместе с ней – невыносимое давление и ноющий звон, отдающийся в зубы. «Толщина лобной кости чуть больше полудюйма» - приходит ненужная мысль. Мозг, его собственный мозг, тоже пытается спастись и закрыться от реальности. Увы, ему предстоит прочувствовать каждый миллиметр. Он почти жаждет громкого треска и спасительной черноты – но Эрик страшно методичен, и монета не ломает череп, а сверлит его.  
Потом давление пропадает, мозговые оболочки лопаются почти без сопротивления, и кусок металла с чавканьем входит в мозг. Чарльзу хочется, чтобы в руках у Эрика был пистолет – тогда бы страшная сила ударной волны превратила нежные ткани в кашу за доли секунды. Но так легко отделаться не удастся. В глубине мозга нет болевых рецепторов, и Шоу с новой силой пытается собраться и отвести неумолимую смерть. А Чарльз стискивает зубы, потому что вот сейчас.  
Боль прошивает насквозь все тело, потом его накрывает судорогой – и уже не отпускает. Эрик не видит этого, ведь Шоу зафиксирован – но на самом деле Чарльзу кажется, что каждый чертов сустав пытается вывернуться в свою сторону. Секундой позже отказывают легкие, и его накрывает животная паника, голый инстинкт. Чарльза скручивает в один сплошной комок боли, но он все равно чувствует, как отказывает один орган за другим. Сердце, еще недавно грозившее выломать ребра, практически перестает биться, и Чарльз смутно надеется, что, может быть, кислородное голодание выключит мозг быстрее, чем Эрик закончит. Шоу хрипит и, кажется, скребет ногтями стенки черепа, словно можно сбежать из собственной головы. Если б Чарльзу было чем, он бы смеялся, но сейчас у него онемело лицо, и есть только душный алый туман перед глазами.  
Он еще успевает услышать треск, когда приходит темнота.  
Эрик ждет ответа, и Чарльз на секунду отводит глаза. Пожимает плечами.  
Я просто читал его мысли в тот момент и чувствовал как он умер. Последний вздох, что-то вроде этого. Он совершенно точно, окончательно и бесповоротно мертв, Эрик.  
На секунду Чарльзу кажется, что Эрик ему не поверит. Но Леншерр кивает и медленно опускается обратно на подушку, притягивает Чарльза к себе и крепко обнимает. Чарльз ложится головой ему на грудь и слушает, как медленно успокаивается колотящее сердце. Это был просто кошмар. Это неправда. Это случилось не с ним.  
Он все еще живой.


End file.
